


Launcelot Covalent

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Adaptations - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Launcelot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Launcelot Covalent

Call him a sword. New forged, he's robed blood red blue in firelight, weightless and balanced as a flower in the palm of your hand. Imagine, his hand turned to meet your grip, his strength your shield, his light your perfect witness.

A sword does not reason. Part a hair or a heart on the edge of him - blood has no voice. A sword's kin more to the woodsman's axe or the boatswain's hook than the burnished gold of a crown. He will not bend but breaks. Like love, rust creeps through the steel unseen.

Steel carries its own death.  



End file.
